


Волшебник и феникс

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta





	

Когда я был сед и стар,  
Когда ты умел гореть,  
Я как-то сказал: "Май стар!  
Придётся мне умереть."

И ты мне сказал в ответ -  
Без слов - но я понял так:  
"Ты съехал с катушек, дед.  
Себя не обманешь. Вот так."

Ответил я: "Сотню зим  
Я прожил и сотню лет,  
Но вижу себя молодым.  
Однако умру в обед."

Затем мы молчали вслух  
О жизни и о судьбе...  
Я умер чуть раньше, друг.  
Я больше не лгу себе.


End file.
